


Steven Fair

by Purrdence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Sabrina Alternate Universe, Yes we have no bananas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdence/pseuds/Purrdence
Summary: Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, some thirty miles from New York City, there lived a skinny boy on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed, and had many members of staff...(With apologies to Samuel A. Taylor, Ernest Lehman, Billy Wilder, Humphrey Bogart, William Holden, and Audrey Hepburn.)





	Steven Fair

Once upon a time, on the north shore of Long Island, some thirty miles from New York City, there lived a skinny boy on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed, and had many members of staff. 

There were gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on retainer. There was a person to take care of the boats: to put them in the water in summer, and to scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds; the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court; the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. There even was a staff member of no particular title who took care of the small pool in the garden for a goldfish named Obie.

Also on the estate there was a chauffeur, who also doubled as the estate's nurse, by the name of Rogers. She had been imported from Ireland years ago, together with a vintage Rolls-Royce. Rogers was a fine chauffeur of considerable polish, like the eight cars in her care, as well as a deft touch when anyone fell sick, be it staff or her employers. She had just the one child, a son by the name of Steven. 

It was the eve of the annual six-meter yacht races, and, as had been tradition of Long Island for the part forty years, the Starks were giving a party. It never rained on the night of the Stark party. The Starks wouldn't have stood for it. There were four Starks in all: father, mother, and two sons. Howard and Maria were married in 1971, and among their many wedding presents was the town house in New York City and this estate for their weekends. The town house has since been converted to the impressive Stark Tower. 

Howard and Maria tried for many years to have children, and when informed that it would be impossible to conceive, they adopted a little boy from Russia, naming him James Buchanan Barnes Stark, after Maria's grandfathers. James - Bucky to the few close friends he has - recently graduated from Yale, where his classmates voted him the 'Man Most Likely to Leave His Alma Mater Fifty Million Dollars'. Since officially starting employment at Stark Industries, he has been seen as one of New York's most promising junior executives. 

It turns out the doctors had been wrong and younger brother Tony arrived four years after James' adoption. He went through several of the east coast's finest private schools for short periods of time, and through several famous romantic partners for even shorter periods of time. Tonight's party was as much as about Tony finally graduating high school as it was about the yacht races. 

Life was pleasant amongst the Starks, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island.


End file.
